


If tomorrow comes

by shenlu



Category: One Direction(band)
Genre: Implied Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenlu/pseuds/shenlu
Summary: *翻旧文档翻出文系列…想好了大纲，但是作为一个奇人，直接写了结尾。大概是善良可人钢琴家/自暴自弃舞台剧演员tag要看，might trigger
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 3





	If tomorrow comes

**Author's Note:**

> *翻旧文档翻出文系列…  
> 想好了大纲，但是作为一个奇人，直接写了结尾。  
> 大概是善良可人钢琴家/自暴自弃舞台剧演员  
> tag要看，might trigger

门铃响起，Louis觳觫一震。他慢慢地把自己从地上撑起来，直直盯着三米外的门，小心翼翼地呼吸。一切都凝固了、静止了，只有铃声搅动屋内沉浊的空气。门的另一边有人正同他一起呼吸，这想法几乎令他作呕。酒精依旧在血液中流动，牵得他脚步有些虚浮。他盯着门，想象自己已经死去。  
铃声又响起来，Louis慢慢挪过去，搭上门把。他应该拨开猫眼、至少先问问对面是谁，脑海中有个细小的声音在角落里尖叫。他朝那个声音嚷道：闭嘴。  
把手只轻轻一旋，对面的人就把门推了开来，几乎正砸到Louis脸上。  
沃尔里希肥肿的脸上挂着骇人的微笑。“Bonjour，亲爱的。”他恶心的厚嘴唇带着德国口音挤出这么一句。  
Louis呆呆地看着他，绝望地试图把他重新挡道门外。快逃，那个声音嘶吼，你在想什么，该死的，快逃！  
沃尔里希把手放到他的肩上捏了捏，笑容添了一丝惊喜，使得那张猪一样的脸上的肉堆到一处。“你喝酒了吗，宝贝？”  
Louis几乎认不出自己的声音，沙哑而粘稠，比往常高许多，其中夹杂的恐惧完全暴露出来。“—怎么…？你怎么知道我的住址…？”  
“哦，Cowell导演告诉我了，前几天一次小小的聚会—大家都很愉快，很愉快。你没能去真是可惜，甜心，我们都谈到你呢。在沙特莱那场你表现得真不错，是吧？Cowell骄傲极了。我正好提到手里有一部新写的剧本，大家看了看都说写的好，为什么不让你试试呢？已经有不少盯上这部剧的老板了，你看，我们商量商量怎么办，可不能放过这次机会啊，是吧，宝贝儿？——你摇头做什么，嗯？”  
Louis抵着门急匆匆地摇头。“我拒绝，你回去吧——”沃尔里希露出狼一般残忍的神色，庞大的身躯轻而易举地挤进房间里，将Louis的手从门上扯下来，那只搭在他肩上的手捏地更紧了。“不必这么快就放弃了，宝贝，这段时间你可真变了不少。Cowell说你跟那个弹钢琴的小子走得蛮近，是吗？我记得他，沙特莱那场。很有天赋，的确。你觉得如果我把他招过来，你们两个多合作几次，是不是挺好？那男孩看上去赏心悦目的。”沃尔里希将他控制在原地，捏着他肩膀的手像钳子一样缩紧。  
他威胁Harry。他威胁Harry。  
酒精终于有一次站在他这边，不知道哪来的力气，Louis挣脱出来，恶狠狠地瞪着面前让人反胃的面孔。“你他妈—永远—永远不要碰他，混蛋，你听清——”  
没等他说完，沃尔里希就推的他向后踉跄了几步，那双细缝一样的眼睛露出戏虐而残忍的光芒。“几个月前你可没这么多废话，嗯？越来越不听话，这是怎么了？还记得我们两情相悦的时候，宝贝，你可是明白让事情简单一点的方法，”他紧逼试图逃脱开的Louis，“是不是缺少练习了？”  
Louis跌跌撞撞地向房间里面逃去，沃尔里希沉重的脚步紧随其后。他这辈子从来没有感到这样憎恨一个人、这样惊慌、这样无助。他抄起地上因振动而不断滚动的酒瓶，同一时刻沃尔里希抓住了他的脚踝。什么也听不到、看不到，耳边传来心脏疯狂跳动的声音。他转身，将酒瓶狠狠砸去。  
神明保佑，当他看到沃尔里希猛地捂住额头、手指间淌出鲜红的血液时，他恍惚地想着。  
他抓紧对方哀嚎的机会奔向窗边的书架。左侧第三格抽屉，左侧第三格抽屉内侧，他对自己重复着，掏出来——一把手枪。  
沃尔里希的身形仿佛因愤怒涨大了一倍，当他转身看到Louis缩在墙角，用黑洞洞的枪口对准他时，一切都静止了。  
越是恶心越是怕死。  
两人都安静了半分钟，沃尔里希喘着粗气，Louis大气不敢出。  
突然，德国男人扯出凶恶的微笑。  
“你以为你赢得了我，嗯？我们几个—我、Cowell、佩蒂特，都知道你是什么样的贱货，小傻蛋！你的录像能值不少钱呢，可惜了，你从没注意到卧室里的针眼摄像头，对吧？是谁主动爬上我们的床铺的？我以为你比其他的都聪明，这么早就懂得机会怎么争取！——你难道忘了？或者我们根本不用买钱，直接放到网上，所有人就会知道你到底是怎样一个婊——”  
Louis手抖的几乎拿不住枪。  
沃尔里希捂着大腿狂喊咒骂起来，Louis只是在原地瞪着他，仿佛被雷击中。不要放下枪，脑海中只有这一个声音，不要放下枪。  
他没有放下枪。  
—  
Harry赶到时，沃尔里希已经躺在一小片血泊中，Louis缩在墙角，举枪的双手抖得厉害，看起来已经不在这个世界了。  
他跨过沃尔里希的身体（或者是尸体，谁他妈能保证）冲向Louis，在他面前跪下，小心翼翼地抚上他冰凉的脸颊。Louis的眼睛无法聚焦。  
“宝贝，”他尝试了几遍，直到终于得到了Louis的注意。四目相对，Harry轻轻握住他拿枪的双手。“我们把枪放下，好吗？没人伤害你了，没人伤害你了，我保证。”  
Louis盯着他，慢慢妥协放下，手枪掉到地上发出闷响。Harry把那只手也放到他另一半脸颊上，拇指扫过Louis突出的颧骨，描摹他眉毛的弧度。  
他们在地上呆了一刻钟。月光透过窗户倾泻而下，外面开始下雨，雨声夹杂沃尔里希偶尔发出的呻吟。  
Louis开口时，Harry只觉得两人已经拥抱了几个小时。Louis的脑袋被他揽过来搁在自己颈窝处，柔软的发丝蹭着他的脖子。  
“…地上有一个正在流血的人，Harry，”  
Harry点头，一边揉着他薄削的肩膀。  
“你先到了我这里。”最后一个尾音被呜咽截断。  
Harry抬起身，抓住Louis的手。  
“永远先到你这里，Louis。”他说，然后虔诚地与他接吻，仿佛在害怕明天不会到来。


End file.
